


I'm Fine

by seventheavenly



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jinson, 왕개박개
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventheavenly/pseuds/seventheavenly
Summary: Jackson is fine.Or at least, he likes to show that he is.He is Jackson Wang after all—there is no need to show that he, too, has his lows.Jinyoung is fine.Or at least, he prefers not to let it show when he isn’t.He is an actor after all—there is no need to how affected he is by anything and everything that has to do with Jackson Wang.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been writing 2jae fics for the past few years and this is my first Jinson fic ever.  
> This pair has grown on me during the latter half of 2017 and I just love them so much, alongside 2jae.
> 
> To be completely honest, I’m worried about whether I can write for Jinson the way I write for 2jae—but I have too much feels from them holding hands on stage (like 2jae did! omg my heart) so I had to channel the feels somewhere.
> 
> That somewhere is here.
> 
> I hope you’ll like this one chapter out of a few more to come!

 

* * *

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine!”

 

Jinyoung’s eyebrows furrow.

 

No one could possibly be fine after taking a fall like that.

 

Or could they?

 

He had not been one of the chosen members to perform martial arts tricking, but that did not mean he could not imagine how difficult it would be. In fact, he had seen Mark and Jackson fall numerous times, but this one looked particularly bad.

 

Mark does not look fazed, so Jinyoung guesses that Jackson could very well be fine, like he claimed to be. After all, the two had trained and hung out together way longer than he had with either of them. Mark would know better than he did.

 

But Jinyoung’s eyes are sharp, if anything.

 

He does not miss Jackson’s grimace that comes and goes in the blink of an eye.

 

Neither does he miss the subtle limp in the other’s walk after they are done with practice.

 

The others are exhausted and making small talk—everyone still new to each other and rather awkward, if not shy. Jinyoung catches Jackson leaving the practice room and excuses himself as well, leaving Jaebum to tend to the others.

 

“Jackson?”

 

The other boy turns around so quickly that Jinyoung _almost_ bumps into him.

 

“Jinyoung! Yes! Do you need anything?”

 

Jinyoung thinks that Jackson is amazing for still managing to sound so energetic after such a gruelling practice session. He almost compliments the other and forgets his original motive.

 

“Hey,” Jinyoung suddenly feels nervous, which is very uncharacteristic of him when talking to others—even though he had already known Jackson for a week. “I was just... wondering if you’re really alright? I mean, your leg?”

 

“Oh, the fall? It was nothing, no worries,” Jackson waves his hand dismissively and gives Jinyoung an appreciative pat on the back. “But thanks for checking up on me. You’re a good guy.”

 

Jinyoung thinks it’s too early for Jackson to label him as ‘a good guy’, even though he **knows** he is one, but just chalks it up to another one of Jackson’s traits: his ever-trusting soul.

 

“Ah, if that’s so then I guess I’ll return to the practice room,” Jinyoung gestures at the door behind him.

 

“See you in a bit,” Jackson waves, turning towards the toilet.

 

Jinyoung doesn’t miss the limp in his steps, but chooses to say nothing further.

 

* * *

 

The next time Jackson falls from another round of martial arts tricking, _everyone_ looks worried.

 

Even Mark.

 

But Jackson laughs, his contagious laughter easily easing the tension that had quickly built up upon his fall, and he manages, somehow, to assure everyone that he is alright.

 

Everyone, except Jinyoung.

 

Jinyoung doesn’t show his doubt, however.

 

At least, not in front of the others.

 

He puts on a small smile, one that is good enough to convince Jackson that no one would be needlessly fussing over him.

 

Practice continues as usual, but Jinyoung finds it hard to ignore the occasional winces that flash across Jackson’s face.

 

Jinyoung thinks that Jackson is amazing, even though they are still more just-group-members than they are actual friends at this point.

 

To leave his successful sports background for an entirely different dream in a foreign country. That was something that even Jinyoung would not have been able to do—not that he would admit it out loud. To be away from his family and friends, to dive into an unfamiliar culture and lastly, going through rigorous idol training.

 

One had to be mentally strong to do so.

 

If anything, Jinyoung knew that much.

 

From the few weeks they had spent together, Jinyoung could tell that Jackson was an independant soul. Despite not being very fluent in Korean, despite having a constrained pool of vocabulary—Jackson’s actions and feelings spoke louder than his limits.

 

To GOT7 and in GOT7, Jackson Wang is irreplaceable.

 

Not that Jinyoung thought anyone else was easily replaceable, but Jackson made it so loud and clear that he would play a role which no one else could take from him.

 

He strived so hard for it that he left no room to for anyone doubt him.

 

No chance to **_ever_ ** consider having someone else in Jackson Wang’s shoes.

 

Jinyoung wonders if stars are made like this, but his train of thought is cut off as he bumps into someone and falls on his back.

 

There is a short commotion, Jinyoung hears a few voices all at once, overlapping and chaotic but all asking the same question: if he is hurt.

 

He really isn’t hurt.

 

After all, it was his fault for being distracted and it was a rather soft landing, but Jinyoung looks up to find Jackson’s face amongst the others and makes sure to look into the other’s eyes before saying: “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

 

The other members voice their reliefs, but Jinyoung doesn’t miss the delayed reaction from Jackson.

 

Doesn’t miss the faint tint of red on the other’s face.

 

Jackson knew Jinyoung had directed it at him for a reason; and Jinyoung can’t help the smirk forming on his face—he is glad that Jackson picked up on it.

 

When practice ends, Jackson doesn’t stay back to practice—for the first time since they have been put together as a group.

 

Jinyoung smiles when he sees the other boy packing and leaving with them.

 

If Jinyoung couldn’t get Jackson to stop practicing when he was possibly injured, the least he could do was to hint at the other to stop pushing himself when it was actually time to rest.

 

On the way back to the dorm, Jinyoung is making small talk with Mark when he hears Jackson and BamBam conversing rapidly in English as the duo walk past them. As Jinyoung tries to pick up bits of their conversation, he feels a light touch on his back.

 

A pat?

 

It is gone all too soon, so he wonders if he had imagined it after all.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Jinyoung enters Jackson’s shared room to leave a pack of pain relief patches on the other’s table.

 

Jackson is fast asleep and Jinyoung’s gaze lingers on the other’s sleeping face a little longer than he had planned to. “I guess I’m just glad you’re resting when you should,” he whispers, exiting the room before Mark entered.

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung is usually the first one up in the dorm.

 

After all, he did not earn the nickname of being GOT7’s Mother for nothing.

 

This morning is no different. After showering, he notes that he is the first one to be up and makes his way to the kitchen in search of breakfast.

 

After pouring himself a cup of water, he is about to eat when he hears the closing of a door. It was not unusual for someone else to be up so soon after him, but it was not something that often occurred, either.

 

“Jinyoung?”

 

“Jackson?”

 

The other boy joins him at the table. Jinyoung notes Jackson’s sleep-laden steps, a contrast to the serious look he had on his face.

 

“What’s the matter? Why are you up so early?” Jinyoung can’t help but feel curious, and slightly worried. “We have the day off, remember?”

 

“Yeah, I remember.” Jackson’s tone isn’t the usual energetic one, but a deeper, more mature one. “I wanted to thank you.”

 

Jinyoung’s eyes widen, his eyebrows raising just slightly. After all, not many things surprised him.

 

This did—even if it was slight.

 

“Thank me? What for?”

“You know what for,” there is a hint of teasing in Jackson’s voice, and Jinyoung suddenly decides that he likes both Jackson’s serious tone and his playful one. “For hinting at me for the longest time to take care of myself.”

 

“Did I now?” Jinyoung feigns knowledge of his own motives.

 

“Maybe it wasn’t intentional,” Jackson doesn’t catch on and continues instead, “but thanks for worrying about me even though I said otherwise. I mean, you **don’t** have to worry and I really **am** fine, but thank you for asking all the same. I really appreciate it. Really.”

 

Jinyoung chooses not to start a debate on whether Jackson is _really_ fine and nods instead, sensing that the other still had something to say.

 

“Thanks for not telling the others though, I mean, I’m really not injured—but I like that you reminded me to take it easy instead of voicing it out for everyone else to hear. You’ve got sense, Jinyoung, I like you.”

 

The last part catches Jinyoung off-guard, because: firstly, he had not been confessed to since he graduated high school. Secondly, none of the other trainees were as vocal about their feelings towards him, even if they were good friends. Jaebum and Wonpil would never say something like that so abruptly.

 

So easily.

 

“And thank you for the patches too. They really helped,” Jackson concludes. “Look, I’m already using them!”

 

Jackson looks like a child trying to show his dad his new trophy, so Jinyoung smirks, trying very hard not to launch into an I Told You So lecture, considering Jackson’s good spirits.

 

Instead, he tells Jackson that he’s welcome and asks if the other would like some breakfast since he is already up.

 

Jackson verbally ponders upon the pros and cons of going back to sleep, while Jinyoung thinks that, despite the few weeks he has spent together with Jackson Wang—he thinks he will really come to like the other boy a lot.

 

If he had not already.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m fine.”

 

Jinyoung tries not to sigh after answering.

 

It amazes him that Jackson would go about asking everyone if they were okay, while paying no heed to his own exhaustion.

 

He supposes that is Jackson’s charm. 

 

His never-ending selflessness.

 

A double-edged knife that made Jinyoung cherish but worry about him at the same time.

 

Jinyoung watches as Jackson goes around, talking to every single member until he finally decides that he, too, needs to sit down and take a breather.

 

It was something Jinyoung found interesting. 

 

The idea of being selfless is great on paper, but so hard to put into action. Especially when one is trained to the bone every other day, exhausted both physically and mentally.

 

So because of that, Jinyoung—not that he would admit to anyone—enjoys watching Jackson. Even if he wouldn’t admit it to someone else, he didn’t bother making excuses about it to himself. 

 

He is curious, interested, and just simply fascinated.

 

Anyhow, there was no harm in learning more about a teammate.

 

So far, he had gathered that Jackson is energetic. Very energetic.

 

And loud.

 

But under his brazen loudness was a heart of gold. A thoughtful caring side that not many had or bothered to show. 

 

He also noticed that Jackson could be feeling tremendously tired one moment, but bursting with energy the next second—if they had schedules, especially when they were in front of cameras.

 

It helped the team a lot. Besides Jinyoung and Jaebum who had already debuted once, the others were still rather meek, but Jackson’s enthusiasm made up for it. 

 

In the future, Jinyoung would come to be truly thankful for it—for Jackson’s laughter and enthusiasm being one of the main sources that chipped away at the awkwardness of GOT7 in the first few months.

 

However, Jinyoung was most intrigued by Jackson when the other boy was quiet.

 

It leads him to approach the other one quiet night, when everyone is hidden in their own rooms. Jinyoung finds Jackson sitting alone in the living room - staring blankly out the balcony.

 

The words ‘are you okay’ almost leave Jinyoung’s lips, but he prefers not to ask such a rhetorical question, already knowing what Jackson would answer if he did.

 

Instead, he settles on on the old trick of talking about the weather, after taking a seat next to the other. Jackson doesn’t turn to look at him, but Jinyoung thinks it might be better this way.

 

“It’s been raining every night for the whole week, huh?”

 

It is a weak conversation starter, he realizes too late. The energetic Jackson would have replied him nevertheless, but Jinyoung doesn’t have his hopes up for when Jackson was like  _ this _ .

 

“It’s nice,” Jackson  **does** reply, and Jinyoung is silently thankful.

 

“You’re a rain kind of person?”

 

Jackson  _ almost _ chuckles. “I don’t seem like one, right?”

 

“I never assumed,” Jinyoung clarifies, “I just want to know you better, I guess, instead of guessing.”

 

“Let’s not talk about me tonight,” Jackson offers, it isn’t something Jinyoung did not expect. Jackson might be talkative, but that was entirely different from getting the other to open up about whatever was on his mind.

 

So he compromises.

 

“What would you like to talk about, then?”

 

“You.”

 

It is a short answer—but it drives a lot of thoughts through Jinyoung’s mind.

 

“What about me?” Jinyoung asks, because he really doesn’t know where there is to talk about that they haven’t already laid on the table during their many introductory sessions.

 

“You’re so,” Jackson pauses for a long while, trying to find the words he wanted. “Intelligent? Classy? Cool? All of those.”

 

The sudden compliment renders Jinyoung speechless.

 

“You know, when I first met you, I felt that you were an idol,” Jackson continues, paying no heed to Jinyoung’s flushing cheeks. “Not because you’re from JJ Project, but because you just have this  **_aura_ ** .”

 

Jinyoung finds it adorable when Jackson substitutes Korean words he didn’t know with English ones.

 

“The aura of a star,” the other continues. “It’s amazing. You’re so confident and you have  **sense** . You’re a man of few words, yet when you speak, your words are just **priceless.** How do you do it? How do I get there? How do I improve and be more like you? More like an idol?”

 

It is unexpected, the sudden twist in their almost one-sided conversation. Jackson’s voice had become laced with doubt and desperation as he spoke, and Jinyoung now felt the other’s gaze on him.

 

He purses his lips, slightly angry and slightly wary as he chose his next words.

 

“Whatever you said about me, first of all: thank you. But Jackson,” Jinyoung’s eyebrows furrow and he turns to look at Jackson, “I’ve always felt the same way about  **you** .”

 

This time, Jackson does actually chuckle.

 

“You don’t have to flatter me just because I said that, Jinyoung!” Jackson softly slaps him on the shoulder, but Jinyoung can see it in the other’s eyes that Jackson was not teasing him. “We’re so different, you and I.”

 

“I mean it,” he affirms his words, watching as Jackson’s eyes widen and he averts his gaze. “Maybe not the part about having few words,” Jinyoung chuckles too, “but I mean all the rest. Is it that hard to believe?”

 

Jackson shrugs, something Jinyoung barely sees the other do. Jackson always seemed so sure of everything, so determined—with his goals set and his will pushing him forward. 

 

The usual Jackson would teasingly argue with him about the truth of his words, but the Jackson now—Jinyoung can’t bear seeing Jackson so unsure of himself. He doesn’t know if it is because they are teammates, or friends, but whatever the reason is, it pains him.

 

There is so much more that Jinyoung wants to say, but the look on Jackson’s face makes him decide to keep them for another some other time instead.

 

For now, he simply reaches over to wrap his arms around the other boy. Not tightly, but gently yet firmly enough so that the other would not push his arms away too easily.

 

Jackson does not push him away, however.

 

Instead, Jinyoung feels the other’s tense muscles relax into his embrace. The subtle reaction makes Jinyoung feel proud, so he smiles, a sense of accomplishment and thankfulness blooming in his chest.

 

“Why’re you smiling?” Jackson asks, and it is then that Jinyoung realizes how close their faces are.

 

“I’m smiling because I’m glad you’re talking to me,” Jinyoung admits softly. “I want to be here for you, Jackson. You’re amazing and it makes no sense for you to say otherwise.”

 

Jackson huffs but makes no move to break the hug. “Thanks, I guess. I don’t know what you see in me, but if someone like you is saying it, I guess I’ve got something going on for me after all, huh?”

 

“Someone like me?” Jinyoung raises an eyebrow. “Thanks for all the compliments, by the way, but let me make at least one thing clear: I’m not better than you, or anything like that, alright? We’re good at different things, and we all have our flaws, but that’s why it helps to be in a group. We try to make you whole, and you make us whole. Understand?”

 

This time, Jackson shifts, so suddenly and forcefully that Jinyoung removes his arms. Jackson’s head find’s Jinyoung’s shoulder and Jinyoung hears the other sigh. “See, the things you say—they cost a million bucks.”

 

Jinyoung is about the chide the other for saying so, but Jackson beats him to it. “But thank you, Jinyoung. Thanks for being here.”

 

“Thank  **you** for being here, all the way from across the sea,” Jinyoung replies, smiling gratefully even though he knows Jackson can’t his face now. “I guess everyone has their time of doubt, but you should give yourself more credit at times like these. I really admire you for coming all the way here, and putting two hundred percent into everything you do, you know.”

 

“Two hundred?” Jackson feigns hurt, lifting his head from Jinyoung’s shoulder and looking at him accusingly. “I put five hundred percent of effort into everything I do, Jinyoung!” He laughs after that, his usual uncontrolled laugh. 

 

Jinyoung can’t help but laugh along.

 

“I guess I’ll have to start catching up to you, then,” Jinyoung announces.

 

“Don’t give me that,” Jackson wags a finger at him dramatically. “Just because I’m loud and I stay back after practice to practice more—doesn’t mean I don’t know how much effort **_you_** put into being a part of this team.”

 

At Jackson’s words, Jinyoung’s breath catches at his chest. It wasn’t that he didn’t think he wasn’t doing enough—but he always still felt lacking no matter what. Constantly trying to improve and go over his limits. 

 

He knew his own efforts, but to have someone else tell him, to have someone else  **notice** —Jinyoung bites his lips and resists very hard from pulling Jackson into another hug.

 

“Thank you,” he says, because he means it. 

 

Very much.

 

Jackson chuckles and waves his hand dismissively, so Jinyoung repeats himself again. “I really mean it, Jackson.”

 

“I know,  _ Jinyoung _ ,” Jackson emphasizes his name and places a hand over Jinyoung’s, giving it a light squeeze. “Now stop thanking me and complimenting me, it’s making me feel all mushy and I might kiss you if you don’t stop.”

 

Jinyoung purses his lips at Jackson’s words, earning himself the sound of familiar laughter in return. Despite the look of disapproval he had given Jackson, Jinyoung doesn’t feel any hint of displeasure at the offer.

 

Granted, Jinyoung wasn’t one to dislike skinship in the least.

 

Since the days of him meeting BamBam, Jinyoung had often asked the younger boy for kisses on the cheek. The Thai boy was so adorable then, that despite Jinyoung wanting to show a more refined and detached image, he would still indulge himself in these little touches.

 

Most of the members indulged in skinship for the sake of variety when the cameras were rolling, anyway. Mark and Jaebum were more reserved, but even Jinyoung knew they had their own expectations when it came to skinship.

 

Although, if he had to choose anyone in GOT7 who was touchy, Jackson would be his first pick. The other had been very open to skinship since the first day they were all introduced to each other. It wasn’t surprising to find oneself in Jackson’s hug.

 

Kisses were less frequent, but not unusual. 

 

He is suddenly reminded of a recording they had done earlier that week, where Jinyoung himself had kissed the side of Jackson’s neck in an attempt to avoid punishment.

 

In conclusion, Park Jinyoung realizes that he doesn’t dislike skinship—especially when it came to Jackson.

 

Even if he often pretended otherwise.

 

Perhaps he just really thinks that highly of Jackson, he muses. He had meant his words, after all. As a person, he had a lot of respect for the other. As a teammate, he was grateful for Jackson’s efforts in many ways.

 

As a friend, he cherished the company.

 

“Jinyoung? Jinyoung? Earth to Park Jinyoung!”

 

His train of thoughts is cut off by Jackson frantically waving his hand in front of his face. “What?”

 

“You didn’t hear a word I said, did you?” Jackson complains and sighs dramatically.

 

Jinyoung is about to apologize when he feels a soft press of lips on his cheek.

 

“I was saying we should probably go sleep, but you were ignoring me,” Jackson explains, as it would logically explain the kiss. “So, good night!”

 

Jinyoung is one to function well even under pressure and unexpected situations, so he manages to bid Jackson good night and watch the other retreat into his own room.

 

Leaving him alone, flushed, and trying to figure out the flurry of emotions that coursed through him.

 

Kisses from Jackson weren’t unusual, but they were rather rare.

 

Jackson was one to express his feelings through physical touches. It wasn’t shocking, but it did take some time for Jinyoung to understand.

 

And he did, he understood that Jackson communicated better this way than through words.

 

Jinyoung ends up sleeping slightly later that night, trying to figure out why his heart is beating so frantically from just a light peck on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was planning to post this tomorrow, but I have a long day ahead and am worried I might not have time to update then—hope you all enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Writing for JinSon is still pretty new to me and I'm trying my best to portray them the way they make me feel about them (am I making sense?) so, do let me know about your thoughts! :)
> 
> I am also over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/7theavenly) if you'd like to scream about JinSon (and 2Jae) with me over there! (´∀`)


End file.
